Here In Your Arms: Songfic
by JustMe133
Summary: Another songfic! This is the fluffiest thing I have ever written. It doesn't even deserve a T rating. Read and enjoy!


**Okay this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written. Seriously, this could give you cavities I bet. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Pairing: Do I really have to say?**

**Song: Here In Your Arms by HelloGoodbye**

…

_**I like where we are,  
>When we drive, in your car<br>I like where we are... Here**_

"This is nice," Benny said, leaning back against Ethan, who gently ran a hand through the taller boy's messy hair.

"This is nice," Ethan agreed, smiling at the boy in his arms.

"It's a good thing Sarah knows about … _us_, otherwise she probably wouldn't have agreed to let us sit here in her car and _canoodle_ while she went out to hunt."

_**Cause our lips, can touch  
>And our cheeks, can brush<br>Our lips can touch here**_

Benny looked up at Ethan and kissed him gently. As he pulled away Ethan noticed the sad look in Benny's eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, frowning at his boyfriend.

"Are you … embarrassed of me, of us?"

"What? No. I'm just … I'm not ready to come out yet. Trust me Benny, if I was embarrassed of you, I would've stopped being your friend a looooooong time ago." Benny couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I guess you're right. I love you E."

"I love you too Benny," Ethan said, kissing the taller boy softly on the lips.

_**Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
>Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"<br>I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
>Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms<strong>_

The next day was a Friday so the boys had to act like they weren't dating at school. Benny hated this. He wanted everyone to know Ethan was his. But there was nothing he could do except wait till after school. He didn't want to start arguing with Ethan, that boy was his world.

***after school***

"You know how hard it is to not hug you and kiss you constantly at school?" Benny asked as he and Ethan cuddled on the shorter brunette's bed.

"I know. I'm still not quite use to the whole "relationship" part of our friendship I guess. I mean, it just happened so … suddenly."

"I know. But you have to admit it feels so right."

"It does."

_**I like where you sleep,  
>When you sleep, next to me.<br>I like where you sleep... here**_

Friday night found the two boys cuddled on Ethan's bed still, the taller boy sleeping while Ethan watched him. "Benny," Ethan whispered to the sleeping boy, "I wish I was braver. If I was, I would tell everyone about us. I know you say it doesn't bother you, but I can see the way you frown when you see other couples hug and kiss in school, or even just hold hands. If you can hear me somewhere in your dream world, I love you. And will work on telling people about us."

_**Our lips, can touch  
>And our cheeks, can brush<br>Our lips can touch here**_

Ethan leaned down from his position and kissed Benny's sleeping self on the lips. "I don't deserve you. You deserve someone that can be with you openly. You're so amazing." Ethan laid his head down on Benny's and closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him.

_**Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
>Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"<br>I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
>Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms<strong>_

Saturday morning found Benny watching Ethan as he slept. "My best friend, my other half, the love of my life. I wish I could show you how much I love you." Benny pulled Ethan closer to him and smiled as Ethan snuggled up against him. "It's crazy how much I miss you, even with you right here next to me."

_**Our lips, can touch  
>Our lips, can touch...here<strong>_

Ethan woke up then, and smiled at Benny. "It's crazy how much I miss you, even with you right next to me." Benny smiled but was then caught off guard when Ethan kissed him. This kiss was different. Most of their kisses had been soft, sweet kisses, but this one was full of pent up emotion and Benny was surprised. Benny shifted their positions to where he was hovering on top of Ethan, never breaking the kiss.

_**You are the one the one that lies close to me  
>Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"<br>I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
>Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms<strong>_

Ethan broke the kiss so he could lean up and kiss at Benny's neck. Benny smiled as he felt Ethan bite him. "Are you trying to mark me?"

"Maybe."

"Does that mean I can do that to you?" Ethan nodded then titled his head back, baring his neck to Benny. Benny leaned down bit down gently on Ethan's neck. He kissed him gently and smiled.

"I love you Benny."

"I love you too E."

_**You are the one the one that lies close to me  
>Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"<br>I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
>Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms<strong>_

Sitting in Ethan's kitchen, Benny had his arms around Ethan as they talked in the kitchen.

"I didn't think I left that big of one on you," Benny said, chuckling.

"Well you did. That's fine I was thinking about telling people about us soon."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. You deserve to be with someone that you can touch and kiss whenever you want." Benny tightened his arms around Ethan and smiled again.

_**Here in your arms.  
>Here in your arms.<strong>_

…

**Aww this was just fluffy goodness wasn't it? I need to get over my writers block and finish my chapter stories. Actually, I have a question for you my readers. You think I should just post the stories unfinished and finish them when I can? You can let me know in a review or a PM. **

**Hope this wasn't too bad.**

**Love to all my dedicated readers!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
